


Give And Take

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex as a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has had a rough week and he needs a very good distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give And Take

“Tim, please.”

Dick’s voice washed over him, a vague reminder that some people still used their voice boxes. He didn’t react, didn’t move. There was just nothing from him. A long time ago Dick would have accepted that as just a ‘Tim Thing’, but not anymore. Now, he pushed Tim out of his Tim-like thoughts in anyway he could. Tonight, he wrapped his arms around Tim’s shoulder, tugging the smaller male’s back against his chest.

“Tim, I know you can hear me,” he whispered, breath ghosting over his ear.

Finally, Tim shuddered. He blinked and shifted. “Of course I can,” he answered.

Dick’s arms tightened. “Then stop staring at the Case. You’re freaking me out.”

There were only two people on the face of the Earth who could use a phrase like “freaking me out” in a serious situation. One of those people was currently pressed against his back. The other was in Kansas somewhere. And the thought that the statement should make him laugh and hadn’t, made him chuckle.

“What’s that laugh for?” Dick asked, sounding a bit brighter knowing he had gotten some sort of reaction out of Tim.

Tim shook his head. “Just you,” he sighed, shoulders slumping. “It’s been a long week.”

Dick nodded and moved to rest his chin on Tim’s shoulder. “I know. I heard. Want to tell me about it?”

They both knew that was a ridiculous notion. Everyone knew how Robin’s week had gone. From Titan Tower all the way up to the Watchtower in space, everyone knew how Robin’s week had gone. Having Batman shout at him about inabilities and his shortcomings in front of the entire Justice League was going to send rumors all over. Granted, the moody bat had been hit in the face with Scare Crow’s latest chemical, it didn’t change the fact that some of the world’s finest had seen Robin get ripped down more than a few pegs.

“No,” Tim answered. He had done enough talking that week; trying to reassure his team, Batman’s team even the Birds that he was fine and it was all a misunderstanding had really drained him. “…He’s that afraid of another failure, isn’t he?”

Dick was silent a moment. “I don’t think it’s the failure but the loss,” he said, sounding wise as he always did at the strangest times. “You won’t fail, Tim. You won’t become another case.”

Tim’s body tightened in an unexplainable way. “I know.” He turned in Dick’s arms, almost glaring at him. “Make me forget this week.”

/-/

“You sure?” Dick murmured, brushing Tim’s hair back.

Beneath him, Tim nodded. “If I wasn’t, we wouldn’t have gotten this far,” he said, smiling weakly.

Dick chuckled. “Good point,” he agreed before leaning down and pressing their mouths together.

It had taken all of six minutes to drag Tim out of the Cave and up into the Manor. Normally, it would have taken three and a half but they were rather distracted with each others mouths and touching everything possible. Dick was lucky that Tim was in civilian clothing this time. It certainly made the process easier as he removed each piece off as they went.

By the time Dick lowered Tim to the bed, neither had anything considered clothing on and not one of them spared a thought to care. Especially when Dick’s tongue was pressed against the roof of Tim’s mouth like that.

Or the way Tim’s nails dragged over the scars on Dick’s back.

But more importantly, the pressure of Dick’s fingers forcing up, inside of Tim took any concerned thoughts away.

A sharp whine broke into the kiss and Dick’s hand stilled.

“Sorry, does it hurt?” He asked, blue eyes over bright with lust and concern.

Tim shook his head. He shifted his hips, spreading his legs slightly wider. “It’s okay. Keep going.”

Dick gave a warm smile and that, more than anything before made Tim’s chest tight with something he didn’t think he’d felt since he was three. He lifted a hand to Dick’s cheek, drawing him back in for a deep kiss. His hand tightened on Dick’s face, a silent plea to stay and never leave. Dick obeyed, close and gentle for the boy that had lost too much.

Moans broke into the kiss, only getting deeper and louder when Dick replaced his hand. He curled a hand around one of Tim’s, tangling their fingers and squeezing as he pushed inside. Tim arched, pulling out of the kiss to gasp, eyes going wide.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Dick soothed, kissing and nuzzling Tim’s jaw, keeping still so he could adjust. “Tell me when.”

Tim was still and silent, forcing himself to relax. Finally, he rolled his hips and Dick knew he could move. Which was something just above amazing because Tim was all the right kinds of tight and heat. He couldn’t stop himself once he started. His hips thrust forward, pulling moans and cries from the body below him.

“God, Tim,” he panted, leaning over, pressing his forehead to Tim’s. “You feel amazing.”

Tim pulled in a sharp breath, smiling around his moans. His hand tightened around Dick’s, unable to give more of an answer than that.

Dick moved faster, groaning against skin. Always one for affection, he kissed Tim’s temple, his hand tight and his movements gentle. He felt his body flex as he pushed closer to the edge.

“T-tim, baby, I’m so close,” he urged.

Tim nodded. “I know,” he breathes. “Please… Please, touch me.”

Dick shifted his hand between them, curling his fingers around Tim and stroking slowly. Almost instantly, Tim’s muscles tightened around him. He quickened his hand, wanting to pull Tim over into the oblivion they both so desperately needed.

“Come on, Tim,” he whispered into his hair, kissing the soft strands. “Come on.”

Tim gave a sharp wordless cry, spilling over their stomachs. Just the sight of him arching, face soothed by bliss and pleasure pushed Dick the last few inches he needed to hit the end. He moaned into Tim’s skin, hips going still.

“Dick.” Tim’s voice swept over Dick’s back, making him shudder. “Dick, can you get off? You’re kind of heavy.”

That made Dick laugh. Carefully, he pulled away from Tim and dropped next to him. Without a word, he curled his arms around Tim’s slim body, tugging him close. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, glad that he could keep Tim this close.

“Feel better?”

There was a pause, then Tim nodded. “Thank you, Dick,” he whispered and the back of those words held the three words neither of them could say but both felt so very much.


End file.
